


Not Your Missing Half

by minervaparadi_no



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26892415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minervaparadi_no/pseuds/minervaparadi_no
Summary: Despite the summer heat, Percy Jackson was wearing a hoodie over his camp t-shirt. Rachel Elizabeth Dare was the only one who knew why.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase & Percy Jackson, Rachel Elizabeth Dare/Percy Jackson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	Not Your Missing Half

Percy was wearing a hoodie over his camp t-shirt, despite the fact that it was the middle of summer and you’d have to be crazy to wear any more clothes than you needed to. No one but Rachel knew why.

"Rachel!" Percy walked towards her. A few campers turned to look. Some of them still weren’t used to a mortal at camp, but since she started hanging out with Percy last summer, they’d been pretty welcoming. _With a few exceptions_ , Rachel thought, glancing at the grey walls of Cabin Seven.

The spot on Percy's wrist where Annabeth’s name was marked on his skin commanded Rachels attention. She hadn’t seen the mark since they first started hanging out because of the long sleeved shirts, jackets or hoodies Percy always wore. But she knew where it was. It was always at the back of her mind when she hung out with Percy, which was pretty often. _Annabeth, Annabeth, Annabeth._

“Rachel, I need to talk to you about something," Percy said to her. His gaze turned towards Athena Cabin, "In private,"

They headed to Percy’s cabin. Camp rules dictated that a boy and a girl weren’t supposed to be alone together, but being mortal and all, the rules didn’t apply to Rachel. She sat down on one of the empty bunks, which Cabin Three had plenty of due to hosting only one and a half campers. She looked at Percy, “What is it you wanted to talk about?”

“Just, you know, stuff,” Percy touched his wrist, “Like the whole missing half thing...”

Everyone knew the story. Long ago, humans had four arms, four legs, and two heads. Until one day some god decided that he didn’t like that, so now regular old four limbed, one headed humans were cursed to spend their lives searching for their missing half with nothing but a name on their wrists to guide them. Percy had found Annabeth when he was twelve, on his first day at camp. Rachel was still waiting for the mysterious Jacob she was meant to fall in love with. 

“How is Annabeth? asked Rachel.

"She’s doing good,” Percy said, “I think. We haven’t hung out much since the quest,”

“You mean since the kiss.” Rachel had joined them for some of the quest. Pan, Kronos, Daedalus, and Percy had filled her in on the rest of it. Janus, Alcatraz...

_Mount Saint Helens._

Percy sighed, "I've kissed Annabeth once, and it just felt so wrong. I love her, but not in _that_ way. The thought of kissing her again, dating her, _marrying_ her, just makes me feel... _weird_."

“But... she’s your soulmate,”

“Maybe I‘m really meant to be with Annabeth, or maybe I’m meant to be with someone else. Maybe I want to be with _you_ ,"

“I’m not your missing half Percy,”

“ _It doesn’t matter_ ,” he said, “It doesn’t matter that we weren’t both part of some eight limbed monstrosity at some point, I care about you, Rachel. A lot,”

“I care about you too... but what about Annabeth? She’s been through a lot. Her dad, Thalia, _Luke_ ,” Rachel wasn’t Annabeth’s biggest fan, but she understood that the girl was used to people leaving her. Rachel didn’t know how Annabeth would react if it happened with Percy too.

“I never liked Annabeth in a romantic way. She’s my best friend, nothing else. I want both of us to be happy, but it won’t happen if I date her,”

“To be honest, I’ve always found this entire concept a bit weird. The fact that you need to find that one person who’d make you whole. I’m already a whole person, and I’m going to date another whole person,”

“Like me?” Percy’s hand, the one without a name on it, reached out to touch hers.

“Like you,” Rachel replied.

She kissed him. She kissed Perseus Jackson, son of Poseidon, someone who she wasn’t meant to fall in love with, but did anyway.


End file.
